


You’re the Only One, Hon

by Anonymous



Series: Take the Plunge [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Light Plot, Top Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie finally makes it home from his business trip. Though he’s tired and his heart aches from missing Richie, nothing will make him forget the plans he has for his boyfriend...and his boyfriend’s poor, poor ass ;)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Take the Plunge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Relief

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Before things start, I’d like to state that this entire series is being written by a light skin brown transmasc. If you support All Lives Matter over Black Lives Matter, or you respect the police as a government institution, please respect my wishes and don’t read this series. Back where I came from, though we aren’t black, people who are as dark as some of my relatives are get racially profiled by the police. So when I say I find the police to be a racist institution, and that it’s a global threat to darker skinned people specifically black people, trust me or just don’t touch my works because I didn’t make them for you. That’s all.

He was sweaty, exhausted, unkempt, his feet were aching, and his nose still stung from the frigid air conditioning inside the plane...but all of that melted away when Eddie locked eyes with Richie at the bottom of the escalator. It took every ounce of his self restraint to not push the people in front of him out of the way and go barrelling down the steps to meet him where he stood with a sign that said ‘Kaspbrak’ in his hands. He was tired looking and sleep rumpled in his grey hoodie and pajama pants—like he was asleep before he drove here. And he probably was, the adorable, lazy motherfucker…

When he finally made that hesitant step off the escalator (because he always imagines becoming trapped getting off of one) Eddie felt joy well up inside his chest like he was the Grinch and his heart had just grown three sizes bigger. It’s embarrassing, really, how Richie makes him feel like his childhood neighbour’s German Shepherd dog, eagerly wagging his tail because he’s excited to see his human return home after work.

Thank heavens the airport was spacious and most of the escalator passengers had already scattered to their own destinations, because Eddie broke into a sprint dragging his rolling suitcase behind him, absently feeling the flimsy bars jutting out of it strain from the force of the action. In that moment, it doesn’t matter if he destroys this expensive suitcase in the process—he had to get to Richie no matter what! 

The sign fell from Richie’s hands so that he could spread his arms open to receive Eddie at full force. Just before their bodies collided he let go of the suitcase and swung his arms around Richie to pull him into a snug embrace that caused his love to stagger backwards, almost bringing them both down into a heaping pile of limbs.

Eddie buried his face into Richie’s broad, well-padded chest while he regained his balance. Already he could feel himself getting lost inside his boyfriend’s presence as he breathed in his scent and felt his warmth under his fingers. He runs hot like a furnace, but it’s okay. They both do. It means they sweat a lot when they cuddle, though.

Two large hands curled under Eddie’s chin and gently pried his face out from in between Richie’s pecs, tilting his head up. The smile that was spread across Richie’s face was warm and dripping obscenely with love and affection. Butterflies fluttered around inside Eddie's chest, ones that he used to get when they first started dating, but now they like to show up when he hasn’t seen Richie in a while or when he does something especially pleasing to Eddie. 

Cheeks burning and heart thumping like a jackrabbit’s leg, Eddie smiled back and leaned up on his toes to give him a chaste peck on the lips. He pushed the back of Richie’s neck down gently with the palm of his hand as he broke away from the kiss and Richie let him, and then he murmured in his ear  _ “Do you remember what we talked about on our Skype calls? What I told you I wanted to do when I got back?” _

Under his hands he felt Richie shiver, maybe at his words, maybe at his tone. His Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly and nodded. Slyly, Eddie smiled and pressed a kiss into his cheek. He let him go, returning his feet flat to the ground once more. “Good.” he said simply. Not sparing Richie another glance, Eddie turned around, picked up his suitcase by the handle, and started to march off with it. 

“Let’s go home then, Rich. We’ve got lots to do. Lots and  _ lots.”  _ he called back to Richie and listened to the sound of footsteps frantically following close behind. A gleeful, mischievous grin shone proudly upon his face.  _ Yes, lots to do for sure,  _ he thought to himself.


	2. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event finally arrives...

From the time it took to leave the airport to the moment they got out of the car Eddie had been stealing chaste kisses from Richie, sneaking a few filthy ones in just to ramp up the heat.

It was teasing, but it was the kind of teasing Richie enjoyed. Every time he felt Eddie’s soft lips against his jaw, his shoulder, the corner of his mouth, the center of his lips, Eddie stoked anticipation in his stomach. Being refused the satisfaction of fully making out was only making him want it more, getting him hotter, slipping him further into a lustful headspace.

Eddie squashed him up against the door in the privacy of their home and something inside of Richie purred at the feeling of his tiny, powerful boyfriend caging him in, forcing him to take what he dished out. They would have stayed there up against the door, just exploring each other with their hands and mouths, but Richie hissed as his lower back twinged and he broke away to bend over and rub at his spine until the pain dissolved.

“Let’s move this to somewhere more comfortable.” Eddie said, stroking his spine soothingly.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but don’t we have to deal with your stuff first?” Richie asked, pointing at Eddie’s black rolling suitcase. He just shook his head and grabbed Richie by the hand, dragging him towards the bedroom.

“We can deal with that later.” Eddie insisted. His persistence produced an exaggerated cry of disbelief from Richie.

“My Eddie wants to do something fun instead of something practical?” he said incredulously. Eddie rolled his eyes without looking back.

“Oh, your Eddie wants to do something fun, alright.” he said, and Richie could hear the smile present in his voice. It made him giggle, something he’s learned is a bit of a weakness for Eddie. The way Eddie kissed him inside their bedroom—desperate, smouldering with heat—told him it worked in his favour.

Fingers gently cradled the point of Richie’s jaw. Eddie pulled back just to kiss from his cheek to his neck. His fingers slid to Richie’s chin and rubbed at his lower lip, encouraging him to pull the tip of his thumb into his mouth and suck at it slowly. Sensation took over his perception, narrowing the world down to nothing but the feeling of Eddie’s lips pressing into the sensitive skin of his neck and the pad of his thumb stroking his tongue as he licked at it, moaning quietly around it. His fingers twitched at his sides against the wooden door.

Eddie’s finger left his mouth to work blindly at slipping the buttons of his shirt out of their holes. Richie breathed heavily and let his eyes slip closed, feeling the last strains of his dominance wither away. The tips of his fingers tickled the skin below his navel as they found the hem of his undershirt m and began to pull up until the fabric was bunched above his exposed chest.

Finding himself unable to resist, Eddie moved down to kiss his sternum, pressing his lips against the skin underneath Richie’s pectorals on a path towards his nipples, which had hardened from the sudden exposure to cold air. Eddie ran his tongue heavily across the nub, and Riche’s breath hitched in surprise. He licked his thumb and forefinger and tugged on the other nipple with force. 

“Ohh..” a spark of pleasure made Richie gasp and writhe. The single hand he had on Eddie’s back trembled as Eddie tugged at one nipple until it was sore and pink and licked teasingly at the other. “Ffffuuuck,  _ Eddie…. _ ” he hissed lowly. Eddie teasingly dragged his fingernails across them and Richie bit his lip. A whine escaped through his teeth at the continued assault on his sensitive chest.

“Yeah,” muttered Eddie, moving up to kiss at the corner of Richie’s mouth, he grinned, pleased at the way his boyfriend was trembling and how an attractive pink flush was spreading from his face down to his chest. Richie nodded and leaned down to capture Eddie’s lips in a desperate kiss. It was slow and dirty, and Eddie tugged on his lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away, revelling in the whine that it caused.

Eddie kissed a path from Richie’s sternum down his ribcage and past his navel as he dragged Richie’s shorts down, pulling his boxers with them. His hard cock sprung free and hit Eddie in the chest briefly, causing a bit of friction against his rough shirt that made him inhale squirm. Eddie took him in hand and dragged his dry fist up and down the length of him a few times, allowing him to buck up into his fist. With a single kiss to his leaking slit that made his cock twitch, Eddie rose to his feet and grabbed Richie by the forearm.

“C’mon.” he ordered. “Sit on the bed.” 

Richie kicked off his pants and pulled off his shirts, discarding them on the floor behind him. Eddie would have something to say about the dangers of spiders and the filthiness of floors later on, but first he needed to get his man in place. Richie crawled onto the bed and flopped onto his back against the pillows. Laying there, bare and flushed while Eddie grabbed the lube out of the bedside drawer and flopped it carelessly on the bed beside him, he looked irresistible. The thought that he was ready for this, that Eddie could do whatever he wanted to him, made him shiver as he approached the edge of the bed. 

Looking at the wet, ruddy cock laying on his soft hairy stomach gave Eddie a brief vision of him sitting on it and riding it until he felt Richie’s hot release inside of him. Instead he ran a hand through his hair to bring himself to the present, pushing the thought down. In that moment it was all about fucking  _ Richie.  _ They locked eyes as Eddie began to make his way towards him on his hands and knees. Richie’s gaze was dark and amused. He looked very happy—and  _ very _ horny.

Eddie caged him in against the pillows with his arms and kissed the bridge of his large nose. The action made Richie smile. Eddie dropped one hand to his chest and felt his heart flutter under his palm. 

“You alright?” he muttered. Richie nodded.

“Just nervous. And excited.” he admitted.

“Want me to get right into it, or should we drag things out a little longer?” 

Richie shook his head and played with the short hairs at the back of Eddie’s head with one hand. “I wanna feel you already.” he said and Eddie groaned, dropping his head to Richie’s chest, which bounced with laughter at Eddie’s reaction, one hand swung over his back in a half hug. 

“Ugggh you’re gonna  _ kill me _ .” Eddie complained. He rolled his hips up against Richie’s and thoroughly enjoyed the light moan he got in return. Richie slapped him on the back.

“Get to it already!” he whined, spreading his legs invitingly. 

Eddie pulled back and the arm slipped from his back to bounce onto the mattress. He slid his hands under Richie’s fat thighs and  _ pulled _ forward and up, which made Richie squeak and further exposed his ass to Eddie. By then Eddie practically had his ass in his lap and it was not lost on Richie—or Richie jr., which twitched and weakly dribbled more pre-ejaculate. 

Whether it was from the manhandling or the arousingly humiliating and exposed position he was in, Richie didn’t dare to think about it. A hot sweat was already beginning to overtake him. Eddie grabbed the forgotten lube and popped the cap, squirting some in his dominant hand and rolling it between his fingers to warm it up.

He maintained firm eye contact with Richie as he reached between his cheeks and spread lube around his crack, gliding often across his hole. First he spread his thumb out in a wide circle of motion, but that circle slowly closed in until he was massaging at the outside of Richie’s hole, slipping down occasionally to stimulate his perineum. 

Eddie pulled his hand back and patted Richie’s flank. “Lie on your stomach and put your ass on my lap.” he ordered. It made Richie quietly laugh to himself. Eddie allowed him to manoeuvre his way into position, allowing a gap between his thighs so as not to crush Richie’s genitals. He grinned slyly at the feel of his cheeks in his hands as he groped him distractedly for a second. Long enough for Richie to look back with one of his absurd stapler shaped eyebrows raised. Eddie shrugged.

“What? You have a nice ass.” he said defensively. Richie rolled his eyes and rested his head back on his forearms, choosing instead to shut his lids and relax. Eddie spread his (now shiny) cheeks to reveal his pink hole, glistening with lube. Eddie stuck his thumb in his mouth and circled the loosening ring of muscle, listening to the contented sighs Richie let out as it further gave way. After a few more seconds teasing at the outside, Eddie lubed up his middle finger and slipped inside slowly. Richie sighed at the intrusion and Eddie felt his velvety soft walls attempt to relax around the finger as it drove deeper and deeper inside him.

“That’s it…” Eddie muttered. He pulled the finger back but didn’t take it out, beginning to steadily fuck the finger back in while Richie got used to it. It wasn’t exactly  _ good  _ yet, Eddie could tell. But it would be—soon. The initial stretching went on for a few more seconds as Eddie let him grind his wet cock against his thigh to keep up his arousal and relax his walls.

“Ready for another?” Eddie asked. He watched Richie nod in front of him and brought his pointer finger to the entrance. Richie went silent and still as he pushed in. “You okay?” Eddie asked, continuing to push. 

“Hhyeahh…” Richie said breathlessly. His walls were tight around the two fingers, and Eddie’s cock twitched where it sat neglected in his pants. Eddie was slower to begin fucking his fingers in this time, but he started to pick up the pace as he started to meet less resistance. “‘S’alot…” Richie muttered.

“I know.” Eddie said placatingly. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” 

This made Richie’s eyes widen and his mouth gape silently. He shoved his face back into his forearms and whined, fucking his hips back against the fingers, driving them deeper inside himself.  _ “Fuck.”  _ he said simply. Eddie laughed and fucked him faster. Richie continued to grind against him, and it was inevitable with the way his fingers dragged against his walls and his hips rolled back, but Eddie rubbed against something that made Richie cry out loudly.

Encouraged, Eddie kept slamming into that area, certain he’d found his prostate. When Richie began to pant and twitch all over, he knew he had him. _“Ohhh_ , right there.” Richie gasped, his brows furrowed and eyes scrunched tightly shut. Eddie began to stretch and scissor his fingers in an effort to widen Richie’s hole, but he would make sure to go back to that spot and rub against it mercilessly, disregarding Richie's cries, until he was a sweaty panting mess.

“S-stop! Stop-” Richie warned, and with a slight jump of his heart Eddie slowly pulled his fingers out. “S-sorry...I was about to cum…” Richie said bashfully, hanging his head with his cheeks flushed. Eddie swallowed hard around a lump in his throat.

“Good…” he rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. He spread Richie’s left cheek with one thumb and rubbed thoughtfully at his sensitive hole, enjoying the way it made Richie twitch. Richie looked over his shoulder at him, his plump lower lip caught in between his teeth. His usually pale cheeks bloomed a rosy red. He nudged his glasses further up his nose, making him look a bit dorky. In that moment, Eddie felt absurdly warm. His heart was racing harder than it should for someone sitting stationary.

Eddie sat up on his knees and crawled forward, draping his body over the naked and vulnerable expanse of Richie’s back. He dropped down on one side just to slide in hot next to Richie like he was catching a slider pitch in baseball, one hand gripping the pillows, the other on the opposite side of Richie’s head, their lips locked together and eyes closed. Eddie quickly pulled away and retracted back like a measuring tape, clearing his throat.

“Apologies.” he said formally. Richie just laughed. 

“Loser! As if I mind you suddenly kissing me! Now get on with it, before we need viagra pills to keep it up.” he teased. Blushing, Eddie frowned at him and began to unbuckle his belt. Richie scoffed.

“You should’ve taken your clothes off  _ before _ we started.” he complained. Eddie unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper.

“That’s the thing though.” he said. He pulled down the waistband of his underwear just about enough to pull out his own hard-on and shake it for a little extra effect. “I’m not taking any of my clothes off.” he smiled a tad slyly, reaching for the lube. Richie watched him with his mouth slightly ajar, hypnotised, his eyes following his hands movement as he slicked up his cock.

“Wh...what?” he asked.

“Yeah.” he grinned. “This isn’t a ‘hello _ ’  _ fuck, Rich. You’ve been away a while. I have to make sure you remember what you’ve got with me. We have to get right into this.”

By now he was rubbing his length slower and for longer than was necessary, but he just couldn’t stop when it felt so good to be under Richie’s undivided attention. He wanted to put on a show with only Richie as the audience.

“Do you see any condoms?” Eddie asked, softly but firmly. Richie started looking around as if they would appear magically somehow. “Don’t look, we aren’t using any. Remember, we agreed on that. ‘Cause I’m gonna cum inside you, okay?” he nodded, silently asking if Richie still agreed with his eyes. Impressively, Richie seemed to get  _ redder  _ and  _ redder  _ at his words, squirming around. He looked positively undone just at the  _ idea.  _

_ “Yeah…”  _ Richie said in a tiny voice.  _ “Ohhh god…”  _

Eddie laughed and spread Richie’s legs open again, pulling apart his cheeks to rub the wet head of his cock against his hole. He looked to Richie for permission.

“This alright?” he asked. Richie nodded silently. They both braced themselves, and then he began to push inside. Forcing the head past the tight ring of muscle was the hardest part, and Richie made it known by the way he whined all the way through. Eddie bit his lip raw and inched forward through the tight heat, willing himself not to go off too early at the delicious pressure around his cock.

When he bottomed out, Eddie held Richie by the sides of his hips and stood as still as he could. “D’you need a moment? Or can I start?” he asked. 

Richie shook his head, his blue eyes suspiciously wet. “Go ahead.” he said quietly. As soon as he heard the words Eddie pulled back and shallowly thrusted in. A quiet chorus of moans broke out between them as Eddie fucked him in a slow and dirty grind. Clutching his hips hard enough to leave red marks that will bruise later, Eddie pushed and pulled him back onto his cock, amping up the speed, just like the moon tugging at the seashore. 

The sounds were obscene between them, and when Eddie propped Richie’s hips up higher and changed the angle, he hit his prostate hard enough to make him howl and sob a desperate chant of Eddie’s name against the sheets. Once he had found that spot, Eddie fucked against it mercilessly, smug and harder than diamonds. He enjoyed the way the pleasure and the angle made Richie’s walls tighten up around him, enjoyed having Richie blasted to pieces without any line of defense. 

Looking at Richie you wouldn’t think that he’s a bit of a perfectionist, not like Eddie is. But watching him lying here on his stomach clutching the sheets, his body flushed and sweaty, tears streaming down his cheeks and loud fucked out moans coming from his mouth, Eddie can see that his mask has slipped and he isn’t worried about being untouchable. Not while he’s getting fucked within an inch of his life. Not with Eddie.

“Oh hhaaaa..“ Richie hissed. “I’mgonnacum—!” 

Only hard enough to get his attention, Eddie lightly slapped his right ass cheek and pulled out, laughing in cruel amusement at the whine and the weak ‘nooooo…’ he let out in protest. 

Out of breath and overheated in his clothes, Eddie crawled over to the pillows and sat himself down. “Hold on a minute…” Eddie said. He wriggled out of his sweat stained shirt and gently tossed it to the side of them on the bed. Richie stared shamelessly at his naked heaving chest and even ran his thumb across his sweaty pecs through the hairs there. 

“Think I should take off my jeans now?” Eddie asked him. Richie looked down at his lap mostly just eyeing his cock, and licked his lips, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. Don’t want fabric burns on my thighs.” he laughed quietly. Eddie smiled and peeled down his jeans. He wasn’t unobservant, nor was he dumb. It wasn’t hard to tell that Richie was enjoying the way his cock bobbed up and down as he pushed his pants down his hips. Consciously he decided to give him a little show, including a very dramatic toss of his jeans. Sadly, they just landed on the floor in a heap. The mistake was worth it for the laugh it got from Richie, though. 

Without even having given him time to settle himself down fully, Richie crawled into his lap and bent down to capture his lips in a kiss, following his face as he shuffled around as much as he could until he was comfortable. Each of his large palms (large but still smaller than Richie’s) rubbed either of Richie’s pale flanks and slid backwards to grope his asscheeks. Horny and impatient, Richie pulled away from his mouth to swivel his head around his shoulder in search of the lube. He spotted it behind him and leaned backwards, heavy on his palms, to snatch it up, just barely spilling it out of the open top. 

Leaving not a moment to spare he poured a small puddle in the palm of his left hand and closed the lid. Freeing himself of the bottle beside him so he could rub the lube around the one hand between his fingers like moisturiser, he then reached down with one hand to grip Eddie’s hard cock while he tugged him forward into another kiss with his dry hand on the back of his neck, feeling the close cut hairs under his fingers. Eddie moaned into the kiss, and maybe it was from the way his slick cock slid through his grip, or maybe it was from the way Richie bit lightly at his lip.

Richie broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Eddie’s while he looked down at his lap and raised himself up and over the cock in his hand, dragging the bulbous and sensitive head over his own sensitive taint and hole, teasing himself by pressing lightly against his entrance without pushing it inside. It appeared that desperation must have been getting to Eddie too, judging by the way his hips bucked up with every brush. Finally, torturously, Richie sank down the shaft. 

The air between the two of them grew thin with their laboured breaths once Richie started to pick up the pace, bouncing on Eddie’s lap with a firm grip on his shoulders to help keep himself steady. The motion punched harsh breaths and painfully aroused groans out of them both. Taking advantage of their closeness, Eddie pressed kisses into the sensitive skin of his neck and collarbone, forcing Richie down into a slower grind. With a fist full of ass, Eddie pulled one cheek away and rubbed his thumb against Richie’s rim where his cock was thrusting inside, earning Eddie a surprised gasp. 

“F-fuuuckk…” Richie panted, snaking one hand down to his dripping cock to jerk himself off quickly. In his groin he could feel and orgasm building fast. “Mmmh! Eddie!” he shouted.

“Yeah, yeah…” whispered Eddie, feasting his eyes on the sight of his lover riding his cock while pleasuring himself. He hissed at the way his walls squeezed tightly and deliciously around him. “ _ Ohh…” _ he moaned.

“Shit, Richie...wish I could see this from the back.” Eddie whined, imagining the sight of himself sliding in and out of Richie, drawing out the sexiest noises possible, his hands gripping tight around plush cheeks, fingerprints pressed deep into the skin there. “Mmh...maybe we should, ah, fuck in front of a mirror...huh?” he grinned lasciviously up at Richie. The tired and dirty private smile he shot back told him all he needed to know.

“Gonna change the angle, babe…” Eddie cautioned him before he slid further down and pushed Richie further forward. Immediately that seemed to press his cock harder against Richie’s prostate, sending him into furious shaking fits. His legs trembled on either side of Eddie’s lap, and Eddie knew he was right on the edge. His black curls draped down his face like the leaves of a willow tree, making him all the more gorgeous to Eddie as he watched from underneath.

“Fuckfuckfuck—!” Richie whispered.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Cum for me.” Eddie encouraged him, and finally he got to watch him sail over the edge with a few short huffs and his eyes squeezed shut, flushed face twisted in peak pleasure as cum dribbled out of the spaces between the fist flying around his cock. Best was the way his already tight ass squeezed around Eddie’s cock like a vice as he fucked Richie through the aftershocks and then came twitching his load inside him with a loud groan.

Still bound together they caught their breaths and felt sweat from exertion cool and grow cold on their overheated, oversensitive skin. Eddie slipped his cock out with a small  _ pop!  _ and Richie shivered, presumably because every bit of Eddie’s cum was leaking out of his stretched hole. 

_ “Fuck.” _ he said simply, bursting into giggles. 

“We did just do that, you’re right.” Eddie smirked, running his hands up and down Richie’s arms to keep him warm. Caught by a sudden rush of affection, Richie surged forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Eddie stroked him not unlike a giant cat, gliding his hand from his curly crown to his lower back and starting over again as they kissed. The semen dripping down the backs of his thighs and on his hand was already starting to cool and become tacky and uncomfortable, so Richie broke the kiss and stumbled clumsily backwards on shaky knees, but Eddie grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back. He looked over his shoulder in surprise and found Eddie smiling amusedly at him while shifting out of the bed.

“Lay back down, Rich. I’ll clean you up.” he said. Richie obeyed and sat on his knees waiting for him to come back. While he listened to Eddie rustling around in the bathroom he was reminded of the cum dripping out of him and he curiously slipped a finger down to circle his sore hole. He shivered at the overstimulation and quickly pulled his hand back before Eddie walked back in with a wet hand towel.

The bed depressed under Eddie’s knees as he kneeled before Richie and spread his legs again. He bent down to capture Richie’s lips in a kiss, tongue swiping across the bottom lip, subtly asking for permission. Richie let him inside and dragged his fingernails gently across the skin of Eddie’s back as Eddie gently wiped up the cum dribbling out of him and across his stomach. Once clean he discarded the towel into the laundry bin (Cum covered side folded inward) and they both retired underneath the sheets, tangled up in each other's heat, sharing flirtatious post coital kisses all over each other’s cheeks and necks. 

Just before he fell asleep for an afternoon nap, Richie caught himself remembering the suitcase still in the hallway, but with Eddie’s arms wrapped around his waist and his long nose buried in the crook of his bare shoulder, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry it took me so long to update :( had a gender crisis, school started up again, and I’ve been basically drowning in school work, trying to get a damn job, and mental health bullshit. You know how it goes...  
> I’ve been slowly adding bits and pieces to this over the months though, so here it finally is! This is not the end of things though. Hopefully I will update again in less time than this. We shall see.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there are any inconsistencies or errors. I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter ;))


End file.
